


Can I Have This Dance?

by Ausomerus



Series: Disaster Log C One-Shots [2]
Category: Disaster Log C (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dancing, F/F, Fluff and Humor, I love 'em, look at my gay dweebs, spoilers for true ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Issa wants to dance with Mell.  Neither of them know how to dance.
Relationships: Mell/Issa (Disaster Log C)
Series: Disaster Log C One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940659
Kudos: 2





	Can I Have This Dance?

Issa looked around the living room.  _ I’m starting to get bored. When’s Mell coming back in? I don’t even care about the swordfish anymore. I just want to spend time with my girlfriend. Maybe I should go outside to see her? I think I’ll do that. _

She got up and started walking to the door. She spied Mell’s tape recorder on the kitchen table nearby.

“I want to try leaving a log in Mell’s tape recorder first.”

She grabbed it off the table, quickly pressing the red button on its side. She waited to speak until she heard the click that Mell waited for.

“Log C, whatever number Mell left off of, I guess? I want to ask Mell if she’ll dance with me today.”

She frowned.

“I don’t know how to dance, however. I don’t know if that’s okay with Mell. I’ve never seen her dance, either. Maybe neither of us know how to dance? I don’t know what would be preferable in this situation.”

She let out a sigh.

“I’ll ask her later. End log.”

She set the tape recorder back on the kitchen table. She sat back down on the couch, mentally arguing with herself over whether or not to ask Mell to dance with her.

Just as she was about to get up and head outside, Mell walked into the house, swordfish in hand. Mell looked over to her.

“Issa, I’m going to clean the fish and throw it in the freezer. Do you want to help?”

Issa nodded. She needed to get out of her head. She got off the couch and followed Mell into the kitchen.

Mell laid the fish on a cutting board before carefully taking a knife to its scales. Issa watched as she carefully cut the scales from the meat of the fish.

Once Mell had finished cleaning the fish, she cut it into pieces. She carefully picked up the pieces and threw them in a bag. She tossed the bag into the freezer.

Issa sat back down onto the couch, patiently waiting for her girlfriend to join her. She looked to her side and smiled as Mell sat down beside her. She then realized Mell held the tape recorder in her hands, about to record another log.  _ I kind of want her to hear the log I made, but at the same time, I don’t. _

She heard Mell starting to record her latest log.

“Log C, two thousand something. I’ve lost count of what number I’m on, but that’s not what I started recording to talk about. I caught a swordfish to cook for dinner. I think I’ll chop up some wild onions and try to make something to season it with. Only if that’s okay with Issa, though.”

Issa nodded.

“It’s fine, Mell. I’ll eat whatever you cook.”

Mell nodded.

“She said it’s fine. Wait, why am I saying this? The log most likely caught what she said.”

Issa chuckled. Mell let go of the button on the side of the recorder.

Issa was about to ask Mell if she could show her where she found the wild onions, but was cut short when Mell started rewinding through the logs.

Mell stopped and started to play one of the logs, finding one that she didn’t remember recording. Issa’s face grew warm as the log started to play.

“‘Log C, whatever number Mell left off of, I guess? I want to ask Mell if she’ll dance with me today.’”

Mell looked over to Issa, ignoring the log. She smiled as she watched as Issa buried her face in her hoodie as the tape continued.

“‘I don’t know how to dance, however. I don’t know if that’s okay with Mell...’”

She paused the log before giving Issa a small peck on the cheek.

“It’s alright that you don’t know how to dance.”

Issa uncovered her face.

“It is?”

Mell nodded.

“Truthfully, I don’t know how to dance, either.”

Issa chuckled.

“I guess we’re in the same  _ boat, _ huh?”

Mell snorted.

“That was one of your worst puns, babe.”

Issa chuckled.

“You still found it funny, though.”

Mell nodded.

“True.”

Issa started to blush.

“Would you like to dance with me?”

Mell nodded.

“I can’t say no to such a cute face.”

Issa’s blush grew. She quickly put her hoodie on.

“Yup, I’m going back into my shell.”

Mell smiled.

“Will you still dance with me?”

Issa nodded, grabbing Mell around the waist. Mell quickly did the same. They started to dance, clumsily dancing around the room. They started to laugh. It wasn’t as bad as they thought it’d be.


End file.
